motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Motor Jones: Event type 2
This is the Motor Jones event after the 1.5 update. It lasts approximately 4 days. Let me introduce myself, I am '''Motor Jones', the greatest adventurer of all time ! I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure. Have you heard about the Golden Temple ?'' Adventure #1 Greed has poisoned man's soul, some thief stole a part of the Mystic Map ! Go get it ! Objective: Collect 1 Inca Relic Fight: Storm the Front ! (3 ). Reward: Inca Relic * Wave 1 : 2x Rap Scallion * Wave 2 : 2x Ghost CheeZ * Wave 3 : Rap Scallion + Ghost CheeZ + Johnny Banana Stage Rewards: *1 *5 *1,000 Adventure #2 Faraway, the shadow of the Golden Temple wait for you. Only a 4x4 will lead you there. Objective: Build and Donate 3 Devorok SUV Stage Rewards: *5 *1 Gold Card *1 Relic Adventure #3 It was not the Golden Temple but the Jade Temple ! Ninja jumps on you everywhere from nowhere ! Objectives: *Collect 3 Jade Dragon *Collect 1 Japanese Relic Fight: Ninjas ! (6 ) Rewards: Jade Dragon, Japanese Relic * Wave 1 : 3x The Snake * Wave 2 : 3x The Tiger * Wave 3 : The Snake + The Dragon + The Tiger Stage Rewards: *5 *10 Adventure #4 What is this ? A piece of gold ? Wait, it seems to be the top of something '''Big' ! We have to dig'' Objectives: Build and Donate 5 Crane Truck Build and sell Devorok SUV to get parts for Crane Truck *1 engine *1 frame *1 panel *2 wheels Stage Rewards: *10 *1 Gold Card *1 Relic Adventure #5 You awoke Spirits of the Forest by digging ! You can not argue with them ! Defend your camp ! Objectives: *Collect 6 Crystal Skull *Collect 1 Goldfish Fight: Forest Friends (10 ). Reward: Crystal Skull, Goldfish * Wave 1 : 3x Morloph * Wave 2 : 3x Rasta Raptor * Wave 3 : Rasta Raptor + ClumsyCat + Morloph Stage Rewards: *5 *15 Adventure #6 Your epic fight triggered a '''LandSlide' ! You have to clean the field !'' Objective: Build and Donate 5 Giant Truck Build and sell Crane Truck to get parts *1 engine *2 frame *3 panel *2 wheels Stage Rewards: *10,000 *1 Gold Card *2 Relics Adventure #7 Something strange happened here, suddenly a green beam transport you into an '''ALIENSHIP' Objective: Collect 1 Vinyl Record Fight: Meet the 3rd King (20 ). Reward: Vinyl Record (100% loot) * Wave 1 : 4x Wormed + Subject 51 + Wormax * Wave 2 : 2x Wormed + Wormax + 2x Sand Raider * Wave 3 : 3x Subject 51 * Wave 4 : Wormax + Omen + Wormed Stage Rewards: *15 *20 Adventure #8 ''The Golden Temple turns people into Zombies ! You have to kill them all with your steam roller ! Objective: Build and Donate 10 Steam Roller Build and sell Giant Truck to get parts *1 engine *2 frame *3 panel *4 wheels Stage Rewards: *30 *30 *1 Gold Card Mega Battle Zombies everywhere ! You have to clean them all ! Objective: Build and Donate more Steam Roller Mega Rewards Mystic Map Collect map pieces during the event to unlock a secret car: The RACCOON Note: map and map pieces seem to not appear if THE RACCOON is already unlocked Special Workers *Doge Bag : 99 *The Guardian : 319 / Temporary for 250 in Daily Gifts *Motor Jane : 879 *Motor Jones Worker : 1st-10th *clumsyCat : Capture Stage 5 Past Events *July 16, 2014 *September 03, 2014 *November 06, 2014 *January 23, 2015 *May 10, 2015 *September 1, 2015 *February 12, 2016 *May 12, 2016 *August 12, 2016 *December 09, 2016 *March 13, 2017 *May 17, 2017 *July 23, 2017 Category:Special Event